Skye
Skye is one of the three main protagonists in Pokemon: The Three Musketeers, alongside her best friends John and David, and in the Isshu region they are accompanied by a reformed petty thief and homeless Johto native, Dylan. She has a very bubbly personality, and is in love with cute Pokemon. Her starter was a Piplup. History Past Skye spent her childhood in Twinleaf Town where she became best friends with John and David. Barry, John's arrogant rival, is in love with Skye but she doesn't return the favor, finding him annoying. Sinnoh Adventures She received a Piplup as her starter and decided to head off on a Pokemon journey with her two best friends. Skye defeated the Oreburgh City Gym Leader Roark alongside her friends in a 3-on-3 battle (one of each of their's and 3 of Roark's). Shortly after this, Skye was given a fishing pole by a passerby and she used it to capture her relatively useless Feebas. Following this, the trio ran into a Luxio who was very protective over a mysterious purple egg. John caught the Luxio but went to the Floaroma Town tailor so he could get his jeans fixed, since it used Thunder Fang on his butt and tore his jeans. The tailor locked him in a room in an attempt to get his Pokemon while a young girl proclaimed her dad had been kidnapped. The tailor is actually Mars, the Team Galactic Admin. Skye and her friends defeat Mars and free Mira's dad from the Windworks, who in turn hands over Honey to each of them to slather on the bark of trees and attract Pokemon. David takes the purple egg and manages to take care of it, and it later hatches into a baby Stunky. John and Skye decide to head off and use the Honey rewarded by Mira's father to catch Pokemon. John isn't very succesful at catching anything, but Skye manages to catch a Combee. When they return to David, they find that has Stunky has evolved into a Skuntank and that David lost the farting competetion by a long shot. While trekking through Eterna Forest, the trio run into John's rival Barry. Barry tells them about the rare Pokemon Rotom at the supposed 'haunted mansion' called the Old Chateau that no one has ever been able to catch. The four of them decide to go in there in an attempt to catch Rotom. After being haunted by Rotom and attacked numerous times, David is the one who manages to catch it. Skye is the only one of the trio to lose to Gardenia of the Eterna Gym, and vows to practice in order to get better. She trains in the Eterna Forest, where she meets Summer, who helps her catch a Swablu and also helps her teach Feebas Ice Beam. Skye defeats Gardenia and thanks Summer for her help. Skye and her friends headed to Veilstone City, where they beat the Gym Leader Maylene. They then headed to Pastoria City, where, at the Great Marsh, Skye caught a Gligar and a Hippopotas. Soon after this, they defeated Crasher Wake, and then decided to head back to Hearthome City so they can defeat Fantina. Badges Sinnoh League Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge Appearance Skye's main outfit consists of a beanie with a pink Poke Ball emblem, a red jacket with big pink buttons, a white shirt underneath that, a white scarf, and a pair of big pink boots. Skye always wears these clothes, even in the snowy regions of Sinnoh due to the outfit's warm comfort. Upon arriving in the Unova region, Skye gains a new change of clothes. She wears a jacket over a white t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail stuck under a cap. She has a pair of blue jean shorts on and black-and-pink boots. Pokémon Skye's starter was a Piplup, which she chose because of its cute appearance. Skye, like most trainers, does not train of a specific type, though she has a love for cute Pokemon and seems to have a knack for Water-types. She trains her Pokemon to their maximum potential, although she does admit frustration with some of them, admitting she only keeps her Feebas in her party because of its eventual evolution into a beautiful Milotic. Skye battles in Gyms, often using cute Pokemon that have a good battling technique as well. Sometimes shocked by her cute Pokemon's evolution into a not-so-cute Pokemon (Piplup into Prinplup, for instance), she learns to embrace them for their strength and the friendship and love she shares for her Pokemon, despite their appearance. On hand At home Trivia *Her birthday is June 19th.